Eavesdropping
by sasohina
Summary: Lying to himself that he was just buying smokes there, Hijikata sees something intriguing at Yorozuya's place. What is happening in Gintoki's kitchen and why does it sound so misleading? What's that annoying feeling in his stomach? Implied HijiGin.


**This is the first story I ever felt like I can post on here. I don't think it's that good but I finally got the courage to post it somewhere for others to see it. **

**Warning: Implied blossoming of love between two males! (yaoi !) **

* * *

He wasn't here for _him_.

Oh, no. He was just... buying cigarettes on his break... at the opposite side of the city he was meant to be on. No, Hijikata Toshiro definitely was not here to see the dead fish face of Sakata Gintoki. Of course not.

'_Who would want to see that naturally permed worthless good-for-nothing lazy bastard?' _he thought to himself while chewing angrily at a cigarette. The unspoken answer from his own actions annoyed him to such an extent that the deadly aura around him drove away every human or Amanto that innocently dared to cross the street on that beautiful sunny day.

"I'm going back." He announced out loud and pretended he did not hear the sighs of relief from the lurking silhouettes hiding in the background.

Just a few meters away from Yorozuya's headquarters, he was about to turn back and leave when his eyes landed on an interesting sight.

"The door." He stated as if the whole world could understand what the hell he was talking about with just these two words.

But indeed, the Yorozuya door was wide open.

Now, we all know that when facing such a situation one always has the dilemma of "Should I peek inside?". And has there even been a time where the desire and curiosity did not completely overwhelm the rational thought of any man, woman or child? I think not.

So after poorly deluding his mind with pointless excuses for his actions, Hijikata made the intense and long steps to the house. Peeking slowly inside he searched for something silver but was instead greeted with several stalkers looking through a slight crack into the kitchen.

'_The brats?' _Our beloved Kagura and Shinpachi, of course. _'And is that...?'_

"Zura, be quiet!" Kagura whispered if that was even something possible for her.

_"Zura ja nai, Katsura da!"_

'_Oh, no.'_ Oh, yes. Shinpachi had now noticed Hijikata's presence and was looking at him in sheer horror. Katsura didn't seem to mind. What was so wrong with the most wanted terrorist and the vice commander of the Shinsengumi being in the same room?

Surprisingly, Hijikata didn't seem to mind either. In fact, he was much more interested in the shell shocked expression on the others' faces and the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"That's not how you do it!" It was Otae's voice, wasn't it?

"Why are _you_ telling me that?" And there, finally, the number-one-on-the-character-ranking-poll's voice made its appearance.

Unusual. And very wrong.

"Gin-chan and _anego*_... in broad daylight... without any shame..." Kagura whispered. Her tears totally did not match her gaze that could not be torn away from the kitchen.

"Hey, Kagura... don't look. You're underage!"

Katsura's words certainly peaked Hijikata's interest and in the matter of a second he was ... well, eavesdropping. He couldn't see anything but he could definitely hear.

"That's too rough! Be gentler, you idiot!"

"Don't tell me how to do it, woman!"

"No wonder you're not popular with girls!"

"Look who said it!"

_Ba-thump._ What was this feeling tugging at the back of Hijikata's stomach and heart?

His eyes widened in realisation and his mouth dropped.

"Gintoki..." Otae's sigh that sounded like a moan oh-so-well was the tip of the iceberg.

"YOROZUYA!" Hijikata yelled and slammed the door open. Hot embarrassment washed over him as the sight sank it and imprinted itself forever in his mind.

Gintoki was cooking. With a pink hairclip to put his curly hair in place and an equally pink apron.

"Huh? Oogushi-kun? What is it?"

Unable to hide his flushed expression Hijikata fled the scene.

"What was that all about?" Gintoki looked over in confusion to the rest.

"Ah." Blink. Blink. "Hijikata-san thought of something dirty, didn't he?"

There was a mutual silent agreement with Shinpachi's words.

"Pervert."

* * *

_*anego - big sister_

**Please, review if you think it's worth it. Good and bad reviews are welcome. ^^ **


End file.
